Semiconductor packages use leadframes to support a die or other electronic component. Various leadframe designs exist that form physical and electrical connections between the semiconductor package and a circuit board to which the package is mounted. The die or other electronic component attached to the leadframe is most often fully or partially encapsulated using a mold compound for protection from humidity and other environmental conditions.